The Monster Under the Bed
by AlohaGraci
Summary: The boy was scared of him. Plagg knew it all right. He was the boys living nightmare. But why was he scared of the kwami when his own father was the real one to fear? (Adrienette)
1. Chapter 1

Aloha! Before I share this stories prompt; I do not own Miraculous Ladybug blah blah disclaimer.

ALSO!

[PLEASE READ]

This story will include 5 chapters. If you'd like to see more; all you've got to do is comment. If it gets enough comments I will upload 10 more chapters! I will tell what the next chapter count will be from there. PLEASE comment more prompts and suggestions! Here's the prompt! 3/7/2018

/

" **A little boy is terrified of the monster under her bed, but what he doesn't know is that the monster under his bed protects him from the true monster- his father."**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _I will be changing it so that Adrien's mother dies when he is six. Also, Nathalie will not yet be around._

/

Adrien sat upright in his bed, a teddy bear clutched to his chest. His mother sat at the edge of his bed reading to him. Gabriel blinked the memory away and faced reality. Now, Adrien sat alone with a stream of tears running from the emeralds that were his eyes. His sobs shook the room and Gabriel didn't know quite what to do. He stood in the doorway to his son's room; watching the blonde-haired boy grieve. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Mr. Agreste! An old man has requested a meeting with you. Claims to be some sort of community worker. Wants to speak to Adrien after he's done with you! He has some nerve barging in like that!" Marie Sancoeur complained to her boss. Gabriel thought out his options. He could very well deny the man and continue with the day. However, he had work to get done and Marie's high-pitched voice was annoying him. It was about time he had a new assistant.

"Oh, Marie! Don't you suppose you are getting too old for this job? Your eldest daughter is 19! Send her to me and I will make sure enough pay goes out for you to live on. She may even be able to afford college! Show the man to my study and collect your stuff," Gabriel responded. He shaped his everyday poker face to see even sharper than normal.

"Mr. Agreste! How could you possibly pick Nathalie over me! She is still young and a brat at th.." Marie whined. Gabriel held up his hand to silence her.

"I want Nathalie."

"How about I send you my sister instead?"

"Sister?"

"Lareen Petit! Adopted by the famous fashion designer, and my very own mother, Katrina Petit! She is but 21 and has 2 years of fashion school under her belt!"

"Fine…send her over at once."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Master Fu sat on a designer leather chair. It clearly costed more than his car, but he wasn't expecting anything less of the Agreste mansion. Wayzz zoomed out of his pocket and embraced his owner's cheek.

"Are you sure about this master?" the turtle kwami asked.

"I can feel a negative presence inhabiting this house. It would be wrong to leave the boy with nothing to combat this force."

"He couldn't possibly do it alone!"

"He won't have to," Master Fu smiled at Wayzz. Suddenly, the door swung open. Gabriel Agreste entered the study slowly as if testing Fu's patience. He sat down in his chair without a sound.

"What is it that you want here," Gabriel questioned. He set a hard glare on Fu.

"To see your son. I think he needs a good talk in his time of grief." Master Fu studied Gabriel. His hair was blonde and gelled to perfection. His blue eyes were piercing under the glasses that sat atop his nose. He then set his eyes on the portrait on the wall. A woman, about 30 at the most, was sitting down in a green dress that complimented her green eyes. Her hair was a wheat blonde, like Gabriel.

"You have 5 minutes."

"Thank-you sir," Master Fu grinned and walked out of the study. He pulled a black box out of his pocket on his way down the hall. A man in a suit motioned for Fu to follow him. The man led him to Adrien Agreste's room. Master Fu peeked into the young man's room. Six-year-old Adrien was sleeping on a too large bed. The skin around each eye was puffy and red from crying. Fu smiled sadly at the little boy and made his way over to the bed. He knelt beside the sleeping Agreste and opened the box. A black ring sat inside its velvet insides.

"I'm not sure yet how this kwami will react to you little one, but he will protect you," Fu whispered. He took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on Adrien's chubby finger. The ring adjusted to his finger and let out a bright green flash. A black figure swished off and under the bed.

"Now there is but one question I have," he said to the sleeping boy, "Are your eyes green like your mothers? Or blue like your fathers?" Before his question could be answered, he was shooed out of the room.

/

Sorry for the shortish chapter! Hope you enjoy! Aloha!


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha! I WOULD have uploaded yesterday but I was busy. Oh well. ALSO I probably won't be posting much during the week considering school work and such. Some of it is just plain crazy! Such as writing an essay in 2 days about drugs. I had no time to start in class because my teacher didn't like a part! So, if you're wondering why the chapters come during the weekends; that would be why. Anyways, I've decided to add an OC just to play a tiny roll as Marinette's babysitter. If anyone has any ideas as to what their name should be and such please comment C: Make sure to add a name (Last name too!), description, and personality. Now on to the story!

/

Marinette giggled as Tom threw her up in the air. She landed safely in his large arms, cuddling into her father. The living room of the Dupain-Cheng family was warm and cozy around the six-year old girl. Her shiny black hair was held in two braids tied by large pink bows. Marinette crawled out of her father's arms, so she could stand in the center of the small room. The air smelled faintly of pastries and a cherry blossom candle.

Marinette's mother sat at the end of their small couch. She watched the pair as they played and wrestled on the rug. Sabine picked up a case and undid the golden latches. Out came a hand carved violin; looking to cost quite a lot. She began to play a soft tune for her daughter to dance to. Marinette did just that; pink skirt twirling around her equally pink leggings. She moved her tiny legs to the beat of the music and her arms followed the bow of the violin as it traveled up and down the violin strings.

After the dancing had ceased, the Dupain-Cheng family made their way to bed. They exchanged hugs and kisses on their way. The happiness that seemed to shroud the family's bakery was noticeable to anyone who looked hard enough. Though the days in the heat of the oven are hard, Sabine and Tom were happy as ever. The thing that increased their joy was their daughter. She was the pride and joy of their lives. It was apparent to everyone; especially Master Fu.

One day, as Sabine was out roaming the streets of Paris, she came across a colorful booth that stood in the park. She approached it to find colorful earrings and necklaces. They were of all colors and shapes. The man behind the booth smiled at her warmly. His face was wrinkled, and his hair was gray, but Sabine felt comfortable standing before the old man.

"What brings you to the park? Don't you own the bakery down the street?" the old man questioned.

"Yes, I do. This is an excellent display you've got here… perhaps I'll buy something," Sabine answered. She chewed on her lip and looked around the table. A brown wooden box with a strange symbol on it caught her eye.

"What's that," she asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Sabine picked up the box and opened it up. There sat red circular earrings with black polka dots on a pillow of velvet. She found herself staring at the earrings in awe.

"Seems a bit childish for a woman like you. Perhaps you have a daughter...?" the old man suggested.

"Yes, actually that is a great idea! I'll take it… and um," Sabine picked up a keychain with red polka dotted beads on it, "This!" The old man sold her the items and she went on her way back to the bakery.

Master Fu chuckled as Sabine walked away. He knelt and untied the unconscious man that was under the booth.

"Help! He passed out!" Master Fu yelled. People came running to check on the passed-out man behind the booth. Fu walked away from the crowd and behind a thick tree. Wayzz zoomed into sight and smiled warmly at his holder.

"Now Adrien won't be so alone in this world. He may even have someone to give him the love that his Father didn't; that his Mother couldn't." Fu told Wayzz.

"I hope you're right, Master" Wayzz said nervously. Wayzz and Fu watched Sabine enter the bakery. "I sure do hope."

Sabine entered the bakery. Immediately she was greeted by a giggling six-year-old girl. She bent down to pick up the girl. She handed Marinette the brown box and opened it. The little girl gawked at the earrings.

"For me?" she gasped.

"Yes," Sabine said while laughing lightly. Marinette squealed. Sabine put her down and gently put the earrings in Marinette's pierced ears.

"I love them mommy! I will never take them off! I promise!"

/

AND DONE! Hope you enjoyed 😊 I've decided to upload chapters Wednesday and Sunday! Review and Favorite! Aloha!


End file.
